


Не на своём месте

by Marretjen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cyberpunk, M/M, Pre-Slash, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marretjen/pseuds/Marretjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>технологическое AU: каждому человеку вживляют чип, с помощью которого он может создавать кибернетическое виртуальное пространство внутри своей головы, визуальное воплощение внутреннего мира. Он есть и у неуловимого Зимнего Солдата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не на своём месте

_В этом мире всё находится не на своём месте, начиная с самого мира.  
Эмиль Сьоран_

 

– Какая-то хрень, – раздражённо бормочет Тони. – Джарвис, проверь ещё раз.  
– Все системы работают в штатном режиме, сэр, – прохладный голос Джарвиса звучит, как всегда, ровно и успокаивающе. – Нарушений не обнаружено. Скорее всего, дело не в нашем оборудовании.  
Тони оборачивается к нему, насмешливо щурясь:  
– Ты уверен, что не промазал, Кэп?  
– Он поймал мой щит, – в который раз повторяет Стив. И швырнул его обратно, возвращая, хотя мог бы попытаться убить, думает он, но не проговаривает вслух. – Ты сказал, что твоей, – он взмахивает рукой, пытаясь подобрать слово; после семидесяти лет заморозки он всё ещё не слишком хорошо разбирается в кибер-новинках современного мира, – технологии достаточно будет одного прикосновения, чтобы зацепиться. Он держал его несколько секунд.  
– У Зимнего Солдата может не быть кибер-чипа, – подает голос Джарвис, но Тони только отмахивается от него:  
– Невозможно! Даже у нашего Капитана Сосульки есть чип, и он соображает, как им пользоваться, а такому наемнику, как Зимний Солдат, он просто необходим. Получать приказы, докладывать, координировать свои действия с группой эвакуации… Нет, у этого парня в голове такой же набор железяк, как и у нас всех, – Тони задумчиво потирает подбородок. – И если наш Кэп действительно попал куда надо…  
– Я попал, Тони, – вздыхает Стив, но Старк продолжает, не обращая на него внимания:  
– Тогда проблема в доступе.  
Стив хмурится:  
– Но… разве мы не выяснили это ещё в самом начале?  
И уже по тому, как Тони закатывает глаза, понимает – не выяснили. К счастью, объяснять начинает Джарвис.  
– Мистер Старк имеет в виду, капитан, права доступа к порту подключения Зимнего Солдата.  
– Правильно, Джарвис, – подхватывает Тони. – Я не могу подключиться, и он не может подключиться, а вот ты, скорее всего, сможешь.  
Стив не хочет знать почему, но Старк всё равно ещё добрых десять минут разглагольствует об особенностях файерволов виртуальных пространств и своих гениальных троянах.  
– А если короче, Старк, – прерывает его наконец Стив, – всё вот это, – он широким взмахом руки указывает на бесчисленные экраны и какие-то мигающие синими и зелеными огоньками приборы, которыми уставлена вся лаборатория Тони, – бесполезно, потому что?..  
Теперь Тони, кажется, действительно старается объяснить:  
– Потому что именно ты активировал программу, пробившую защиту Солдата и создавшую нам – тебе – порт доступа. Соответственно, инициировать контакт тоже можешь только ты. Ну, пока что, – немного подумав, добавляет он. – И мне всё ещё не нравится его система защиты. Она какая-то… слишком плотная. Слишком замкнутая. Совершенно неудобна для общения. Мне нужно поработать с этим ещё.  
Стив знает, что означают эти слова – в ближайшие несколько часов Старк будет потерян для мира. Он прощается, выходит из лаборатории, и отвечает ему только Джарвис.  
  
***  
  
Уже дома, в своей квартире, Стив ещё раз вспоминает подробности вчерашней операции, каждую мелочь, каждую секунду – вот где возможности этого кибер-чипа действительно кстати: три выстрела подряд, всколыхнувшийся плащ директора Фьюри, вызывающая службу спасения Хилл, Наташа, бегущая по крышам так быстро и незаметно, что он едва ли мог бы уловить и её тень, и Зимний Солдат на краю карниза. Стив закрывает глаза, откидывается на спинку дивана, устраивается поудобнее, чтобы не затекла шея, вызывает в памяти эти кадры ещё раз, прокручивает, вглядываясь в тёмную фигуру с металлической рукой – плавно, как змеиная чешуя, двигающиеся сочленения, перчатка с обрезанными пальцами, красная звезда на плече. Он поймал щит этой рукой – так легко, будто проделывал это уже множество раз, – поймал и швырнул обратно, маска на лице, пустой, спокойный до дрожи, ровный тусклый взгляд.  
А потом он исчез. Мог бы продолжить сражение, Стив был совсем близко, один, без подкрепления, без оружия, без щита даже, но вместо этого Зимний Солдат просто парировал первую – и последнюю – атаку и ушёл. Потому что у него были приказы относительно Капитана Америки? Потому что у него этих приказов не было?  
Никто не знает, как работает Зимний Солдат. Никто не знает, есть ли у него принципы. Единственное, что о нём известно – он никогда не промахивается. Фьюри сильно рисковал, когда делал целью самого себя, но он сказал, что этому есть свои причины, и, кажется, не ошибся. По крайней мере для всех он теперь и правда мёртв, а что касается реальной цели операции…  
Стив хмурит брови, замирает, напрягаясь. Они даже не пробовали войти к Солдату. Ну, то есть Джарвис пробовал, и Старк битый час пытался взломать защиту с помощью своих машин, но если дело действительно в Стиве, то зачем мучиться и выбивать дверь, которая, возможно, и не заперта даже?  
Как же ты старомоден, Капитан Сосулька, практически слышит он в голове самодовольный голос Старка. Дверь, ну надо же. Он сосредотачивается на виртуальной реальности своего сознания, полностью отключаясь от того, что происходит вне его головы, оглядывается и видит её, крепкую, надежную, тёмное дерево, пропахшее дымом и полиролью – такими не пользуются уже лет шестьдесят – круглая ручка, истёртая тысячами прикосновений, петли с пятнами ржавчины, свет, пробивающийся снизу.  
Стив не раздумывает ни секунды – он тянет дверь на себя.  
Эти переходы всё ещё непривычны для него – целые миры в нигде, почти в чужой голове, – и он зажмуривается, пережидая соединение. А когда открывает глаза, то понимает – что-то изменилось. Что-то изменилось – в нём. Он чувствует себя странно – позабыто и знакомо, словно надеваешь старый костюм, словно…  
Стив опускает взгляд вниз, видит тонкие руки с острыми косточками запястий, большие ладони, длинные костлявые пальцы, испачканные в грифельной крошке, выдыхает и трёт ладонями лицо, ощупывает себя – впалая грудная клетка с выпирающими рёбрами, узкие плечи, и, кажется, да – он снова стал ниже.  
Это необычно – при подключении к чужим сознаниям Стив выглядел как Капитан Америка, в шлеме и иногда даже со щитом. Он приходил к людям таким, каким они привыкли его видеть, а не таким, каким он едва помнил себя сам. Что это? Ещё один уровень защиты, который Старк не разглядел? Но какой в нём смысл?  
Какой смысл в том, что сейчас он – Стив Роджерс прямиком из сорок третьего, Стив Роджерс до проекта «Возрождение»?  
Стив подавляет желание уйти, вернуться в реальность – настоящую реальность, – потрясти Старка и узнать, что ещё в его непревзойдённом плане пошло или может пойти не так. Он уже здесь. Он может исчезнуть в любой момент. Не слишком ли поздно для опасений?  
Он делает шаг вперед, заново привыкая к своему телу, и дверь позади него сливается со стеной. И это – всё, что вокруг него, – тоже знакомо. Грязные выщербленные кирпичные стены, старые смятые газеты на земле, перевёрнутый мусорный бак, полусодранные афиши, выцветшие и поблекшие от влаги. Это так похоже на Бруклин – Бруклин, которого почти нет уже сегодня, будто слепок с сотни и одной подворотни, в которых он дрался, в которых его били, все они и ни одна конкретно.  
Стив понимает теперь – только теперь, исподволь, незаметно для самого себя, – что ему страшно.  
Этот город пуст – он не слышит ни одного из привычных звуков: ни шуршания шин, ни сигналов автомобилей, ни звона трамваев, ни людских голосов, ни детского смеха и криков – ничего, кроме шороха обрывков газет, медленно перекатывающихся по асфальту под дуновением ветра, которого Стив не чувствует.  
Зимний Солдат появляется неожиданно, словно из ниоткуда – но ведь это его виртуальная реальность, а потому Стив не удивляется. Он просто стоит – тёмный силуэт в узком проеме между двумя стенами, вырезанный на фоне рассеянного мутноватого света, такой бывает, когда солнце пробивается сквозь плотное одеяло ноябрьских туч, – не заговаривая, не двигаясь, не доставая оружия, и в его позе Стив не может уловить ни намёка на напряжение или угрозу.  
Так же, как не может разглядеть выражение его лица; Стив щурится, осторожно смещается в сторону, пытаясь занять более удобную позицию, спотыкается сразу же, что-то неприятно и глухо гремит под его ногами, он едва бросает взгляд вниз и не может спрятать мимолётную, неуместную сейчас улыбку, видя погнутую крышку от мусорного бака.  
Зимний Солдат начинает двигаться.  
Неторопливо, спокойно, так непохоже на то, что Стив успел увидеть за время их первой и единственной встречи; всё ещё нет никакого ощущения опасности, хотя все инстинкты уже должны были бы вопить о приближающейся смерти. Он идёт, заслоняя собой свет, и Стив снова может разглядеть ножны у голенища высоких ботинок, на поясе, кобуру на бедре, заклёпки на тактическом жилете, блеск бионической руки и эти неаккуратные пряди, закрывающие лицо, неужели это удобно, он же наемник, боец, снайпер, он же…  
Зимний Солдат останавливается, и – я забыл, какой ты высокий, хочет сказать Стив, и – я забыл, какого цвета твои глаза, и – твоё лицо, и…  
– Баки?.. – зовёт он, пытается позвать, но не издает ни звука; имя теряется, уходит, стирается, как будто в этой реальности его не существует.  
Баки, кричит Стив, молча, не шевелясь, чувствуя спиной каждую выбоину холодной стены; Баки, Баки, Баки, Баки, как речитатив, превратившийся в детскую считалочку, в заклинание, потерявший смысл, ставший больше, чем просто именем.  
Зимний Солдат глядит на него непроницаемо, так же, смотрел во время сражений; Стив запрокидывает голову, разглядывая Солдата – Баки – в ответ. Медленно вытягивает руку, ладонь замирает совсем близко, он почти может почувствовать жёсткую кожу жилета – у груди, напротив сердца.  
– Можно? – спрашивает Стив.  
Зимний Солдат напрягается неуловимо, не меняя выражения лица, и Стив заставляет себя не отдёргивать руку. Он ждёт, готовый стоять так хоть вечность, когда во взгляде Солдата мелькает непонимание, и Стива тут же скручивает, протаскивает в заново открывшуюся дверь, вышвыривает в собственный разум и сразу же – в реальность.  
И он наконец слышит, как на него самозабвенно орёт Старк.  
  
Не так уж приятно поменяться ролями – обычно Стив ругает его за очередную выходку, но Стив бывает прав. А Тони сейчас – нет.  
– Да ты хоть понимаешь, что могло бы случиться, Роджерс? Что угодно! Ты мог бы быть мёртв, ты мог бы сидеть здесь с расплавленным чипом и кашей вместо мозгов, ты мог бы…  
– Старк, – негромко, но весомо произносит Стив, и Тони, как ни странно, замолкает.  
– Но у тебя, конечно же, есть причина, – произносит он одновременно заинтересованно и зло. Стив кивает, трёт виски – голова ещё немного гудит после того, как Старк так бесцеремонно выдернул его назад – и отвечает:  
– Это был Баки. Зимний Солдат – это Баки.  
Старк молчит достаточно долго, чтобы Стив поднял на него взгляд. А потом садится на журнальный столик напротив, вытягивает ноги и вздыхает:  
– Рассказывай. Я остановлю тебя, когда поверю.  
  
Он не верит ещё долго, и Стив не может предоставить никаких доказательств, кроме собственных воспоминаний. Они прокручивают их ещё раз, ещё и ещё, Стив объясняет про Бруклин, про свою внешность, про лицо, про эксперименты Золы – всё, что знает, о чём догадывается, что предполагает, о чём и не думал до этого момента. Но, в отличие от Старка, у него нет ни капли сомнений.  
– Он нам нужен, Тони, – в который раз повторяет Стив. – А я – я нужен ему.  
– Нужно связаться с нашим мертвецом, – наконец отвечает Старк, поднимаясь. – Планы меняются. Мы всё ещё можем выйти через Зимнего на ГИДРУ, но теперь – если ты прав – мы ещё и должны оставить его в живых. Роджерс, не лезь туда чаще необходимого, – добавляет он напоследок, и это большее, что Старк мог бы сказать сейчас. Стив удивлён, что он не отделался одной из обычных своих шуток.  
– Не останавливай меня больше, – отвечает он.  
  
***  
  
Это не так просто, как Стив думал – он пытается вернуться сразу же, как только убеждается, что Старк ушёл, не установил за ним слежку и не попытается помешать, – но у него ничего не выходит. Дверь перед ним тусклая, потемневшая ещё больше, холодная – боже, да она просто ледяная! – и из-под неё не пробивается даже тонкой полоски света. Стив тянет за ручку изо всех сил, обмораживая себе пальцы, толкает, пытается выбить плечом, кричит, зовёт Баки – в пустоте его мира крик отдаётся гулким эхом, наполнившим всё вокруг, – зачем-то трогает покрытые инеем петли и наконец опускается на пол, прислоняясь к двери спиной.  
Он ждёт.  
Сначала ожидание раздражает, зудит бездействием на кончиках пальцев; Стиву кажется, что он опоздал, безнадежно опоздал, и в общем это правда. А если ты опоздал на семьдесят лет, что изменят часы – пара или пара десятков?  
Дверь остаётся запертой и ледяной почти трое суток, потом оттаивает, и Стив посылает на всякий случай предупреждение Старку – «Только попробуй провернуть тот свой фокус ещё раз» – и заходит.  
  
Зимнего нет в переулке, и Стив, не дожидаясь его, проходит вперёд, на улицу, и позабытый страх накрывает его снова. Это действительно может быть Бруклин – скорее всего Бруклин, – но так, как он никогда не выглядел в реальности. Как будто какой-то беспокойный ребёнок нарезал на мелкие кусочки карту, открытки, фотографии, вывески, газеты, перемешал это всё и наклеил на лист бумаги, оставив кое-где белые пятна.  
– Это всё, что ты помнишь? – спрашивает Стив. – Это всё, что у тебя осталось?  
Он чувствует Зимнего Солдата за своей спиной, но не оборачивается.  
Не напрягается, не позволяет измениться позе или тону голоса, продолжает говорить, давя в себе бесполезное здесь «Баки». Здесь нет и не может быть того, чего он не знает, сказал тогда Старк. Что ему запретили знать.  
Стив не согласен ни с одним из их чёртовых запретов.  
– Вот это, – он протягивает руку, – булочная мистера Холла. Ты помнишь, мы не покупали здесь хлеб, он был слишком дорогой для нас с матерью, но по утрам отсюда на полквартала пахло свежей выпечкой, мягкой, ещё обжигающе горячей. А булочки помнишь? С корицей и с сыром, когда мы возвращались из школы, их уже почти все раскупали. Однажды, на твой день рождения, ты купил себе и мне по одной. Было ещё холодно, и мы…  
Зимний Солдат разворачивает его к себе, и Стив замолкает; чувствует руки, живую и металлическую, на своих плечах, задирает голову – как же неудобно, он и забыл как, когда Баки стоит так близко, – Зимний смотрит на него внимательно, ищет что-то, хмурится едва заметно, а затем отпускает также неожиданно, отступает на шаг.  
– Говори, – просит, требует, приказывает, предлагает он. Это первое слово, которое Стив слышит от него. Это не похоже на голос Баки, но ему всё равно.  
Он кивает и продолжает.  
  
Он не может появляться каждый день и не понимает, от чего это зависит; иногда дверь просто заперта, иногда она опять покрывается изморозью, и Стив хочет – и не хочет – знать о том, что это значит.  
Зимний всё ещё почти не говорит с ним, произносит едва ли пару слов, но появляется сразу, как только приходит Стив. Он и не думал, что у него сохранилось так много воспоминаний о Бруклине: о детстве, о годах до войны, обо всём том, что он запрятал настолько далеко, как только мог, сначала – чтобы выиграть войну и уничтожить Шмидта, потом – чтобы попытаться жить снова.  
А сейчас Баки – Зимний Солдат – смотрит на него внимательно и ровно, как будто бы без всякого выражения, хотя Стив уже не верит этому, его глаза совсем светлые здесь, почти прозрачно-серые, Стив не знает почему, и истории возвращаются сами собой, одна за другой.  
– Расскажи мне ещё, – говорит Зимний Солдат однажды, ещё прежде чем Стив успевает поздороваться с ним, и Стив слышит – «я тебя ждал».  
Он не знает, почему Зимний Солдат не воспринимает его как угрозу – и не воспринял в самый первый раз; не уверен, что тот вообще считает его реальным, а не порождением собственного кибер-чипа; не знает, почему его до сих пор не засекла ГИДРА, и это волнует его в самую последнюю очередь. Они могут приходить, зло думает Стив, сжимая костлявые кулаки в приступе сдерживаемого бешенства, они могут приходить, и я увижу их лица. Он ненавидит их так, как ненавидел только себя после падения Баки с поезда. Стив не удержал Баки, а они отняли у его друга самого себя. Как будто это нормально – превращать людей в машины. Как будто нормально, когда Зимний Солдат говорит ему:  
– Я не помню, как пахнет корица, – и стекла витрин звенят тоненько, едва слышно, словно мимо проезжает тяжёлый трамвай. Стив улыбается беспомощно, кусает растянутые в резиновой улыбке губы, ждёт, пока вернётся голос и перестанут дрожать пальцы.  
– Тебе нравилось, – отвечает он. – Ты говорил, что они, должно быть, хрустят, как хрустят накрахмаленные скатерти и салфетки в дорогих ресторанах.  
Стив видит, что его слова зачастую имеют для Солдата настолько же мало смысла, насколько много ценности несут в себе, он поглощает их жадно, как человек, умирающий от жажды, как слепец, прикосновениями, осязанием пытающийся воссоздать цветной мир вокруг себя.  
У Стива есть ключ – всего одно имя, – но он не может найти скважину.  
  
***  
  
Стиву хочется забыть обо всём, что ждёт его за пределами сознания Солдата и его маленького Бруклина, собранного из потрёпанных кусочков воспоминаний, о том, что снаружи есть реальный мир, которому всё ещё нужен Капитан Америка, – но он знает, что не должен, что не имеет на это права. Он приходит в Щ.И.Т. ежедневно, как по расписанию, как какой-нибудь клерк на своё рабочее место, произносит речь на похоронах Фьюри, на встрече с Советом Безопасности и с его главой – Александром Пирсом, рассказывает дюжину раз одну и ту же историю о нападении, твердит снова и снова со спокойной уверенностью, потому что ему не надо лгать в этот раз – только многого, очень многого не договаривать.  
Жизнь продолжается, Кэп, усмехается ему Рамлоу, и Стив кивает в ответ, соглашаясь. Работать с «Ударом» привычно, вот только Наташа появляется в Трискелионе и на миссиях всё реже, Стива волнует это, но первым условием Фьюри было – не задавать вопросов, и Стив молчит. Он знает только, что Фьюри жив, что он в безопасном месте, что ГИДРА внутри Щ.И.Т.а и любой из этих людей – любой – может быть тем, кто заставляет Баки быть Зимним Солдатом. Этого знания достаточно, чтобы Стив держал рот на замке.  
Когда-нибудь он получит все свои ответы.  
  
Старк каждый вечер посылает ему короткие отчёты – ничего по убийце Фьюри, новых подозреваемых нет. Это значит – терпи, Роджерс, сиди ровно и веди себя как обычно, уничтожай несправедливость и улыбайся операторам с камерами и официанткам в кафе, и он правда старается, но всё чаще ловит себя на желании обернуться и сказать – Баки, ты видишь это? Запах кофе, Бак, ты помнишь? Закат над Капитолийским холмом, он каждый раз другой, мы пропустили тысячи, но не пропустим больше ни одного, если ты захочешь. Он запретил себе думать о Барнсе, когда тот погиб – был мёртвым для него, – но теперь, когда Стив знает, что он жив, когда может говорить с ним – пусть так, пусть как будто через испорченный телефон, – не ощущать его рядом с собой каждую секунду кажется невыносимым.  
Если бы он попросил совета у самого себя, то сказал бы – не заиграйся, Роджерс. Не заплывай слишком далеко, не привыкай, не принимай всё слишком близко к сердцу, не забывай, где реальность, а где отражение.  
Но теперь, когда Стив знает, что Баки жив, он будет искать его и там, и там.  
Как может.  
  
***  
  
Покушение на Старка происходит на следующее же утро после того, как в одном из интервью Тони роняет фразу, что «было бы неплохо порулить Щ.И.Т.ом, особенно учитывая, что со дня смерти старика они никак не могут договориться, кто займёт его кабинет». Стив в это время на задании в южном полушарии, и он вовсе не уверен, что это случайность.  
Поверить не могу, что они купились, кипит Старк, чтобы я добровольно полез в этот гадюшник? Они либо перестраховываются, либо в отчаянии, и нам подходит любой из этих вариантов, продолжает увлечённо рассуждать он в наушник Стиву по защищённому каналу, и, честное слово, это начинает надоедать.  
– Ты не ранен? – спрашивает он, и: – Это был Зимний Солдат?  
– Нет и нет, – сварливо, но подозрительно радостно отвечает Тони и тут же исправляется: – то есть насчёт второго «нет» я не уверен. Я не видел нападавших, но они изрядно помяли мой костюм. Что, костюм тебе не жалко? Ну спасибо и за то, что не забыл…  
– Передай Фьюри, – прерывает его Стив, – что его план, каким бы он ни был, нужен нам прямо сейчас. Я ждал достаточно.  
– Роджерс, ты перегибаешь палку… – предупреждающе начинает Старк, но Стив возражает только:  
– У тебя есть костюм. Был бы он на Пеппер, если бы она оказалась сегодня рядом с тобой? А Наташа, у неё есть костюм? Когда кто-нибудь окажется менее удачливым, чем ты, планы Фьюри – вообще какие-нибудь планы – будут иметь значение?  
Тони молчит долго и зло, и Стив знает, что в этот раз он действительно слушал.  
– Чёрт с тобой, Капитан, – наконец бросает он, – я поговорю с экс-директором. Только не думай, что напугал меня.  
Стив ничего не отвечает на это, и Старк заканчивает разговор. Правда, думает он, пугает нас гораздо чаще, чем мы позволяем себе признать.  
  
Он едва дожидается возвращения домой, уже привычно тянет на себя дверную ручку, не пуская в разум мысль о том, что дверь могла бы быть заперта, что её могло бы не оказаться здесь вовсе. Его встречает ветер – здешний странный ветер, искусственный, ненастоящий, призрачное воспоминание о нём, без запаха и без вкуса, не прохладный и не тёплый, будто сгусток воздуха, брошенный в лицо. Стив оглядывается и приваливается к стене – не столько для того, чтобы прийти в себя, сколько для того, чтобы убедиться в ее существовании.  
– О боже, – шепчет он, – о боже.  
Реальность кажется вылинялой, тусклой, полупрозрачной, будто стёртый наполовину рисунок, по которому грубо провели ластиком несколько раз, разрушая композицию, сюжет – всё, от набросков до готовой картинки. И мусор на асфальте, и афиши пропали, и переулок кажется голым. Кирпичи кое-где сливаются в одно мутное пятно, кое-где пропадают вовсе, и стена глядит на Стива грязным белесым провалом. Неба нет совсем – Стив задирает голову и видит нечеткие линии плитки, как в больницах или лабораториях.  
Горло сжимает спазм, когда Стив понимает, что не может позвать Баки. Он даже не уверен, что найдёт его здесь, но ведь дверь открылась, как открывалась всегда, значит Стив должен поверить.  
Но ему даже не приходится искать: он выходит на улицу, не глядя на провалившийся тротуар в противоположной стороне, и едва не падает на Зимнего Солдата. Тот сидит на углу, опираясь металлической рукой о стену, и дышит трудно, словно после долгой тренировки. И Стив не хочет подбирать сравнения дальше.  
Он опускается на колени рядом с Солдатом, берёт его руки в свои – он тут же наваливается на него, тяжёлый, холодный, пустой, но Стив раскрывает объятия, упрямо держит его – каким бы ни было его тело, он всё равно удержит Баки, особенно теперь, когда судьба дала им второй шанс.  
У Баки всё ещё сбитое дыхание, и он долго не двигается, не шевелится, и не похоже, что ему становится лучше. Стив осторожно касается его волос – он спросил бы разрешение, но, кажется, сейчас это бессмысленно, – гладит и наконец начинает говорить.  
– Они не уничтожат всё, правда? – Зимний вздрагивает в его руках, но не отстраняется. – Потому что ты помнишь. Даже без имени. Ты помнишь тот кинотеатр, в который мы бегали ещё детьми, и бар, в котором ты в первый раз напился, и эту автобусную остановку, где я встречал маму с работы, и цветочный ларёк, и бакалею мистера Роуза, где нам частенько перепадали побитые сливы и яблоки. А значит, ты помнишь себя.  
– Ты, – глухо начинает Зимний Солдат. Закашливается, поперхнувшись воздухом, и пробует снова. – Тебя не стёрли.  
– Нет, – просто отвечает Стив.  
Зимний молчит ещё долго, а потом произносит:  
– Значит, я тебя знал.  
Стив кивает, сбивчиво, резко, и Зимний Солдат перехватывает объятие, держит теперь его сам, крепко и осторожно, и худое тело Стива легко помещается в его руках.  
– Расскажи, что они стёрли, – просит, теперь – только просит – он, и Стив закрывает глаза, глубоко вздыхает и начинает говорить.  
  
***  
  
Фьюри действует, пожалуй, даже слишком неожиданно – и для друзей, и для врагов, – но зато наверняка. Из-за некстати всплывших документов Стива приглашают к мистеру Пирсу ещё раз, и теперь вопросы становятся ещё более неудобными. Вы слышали что-нибудь о проекте «Озарение», капитан Роджерс? Вы знали, что директор Фьюри сначала инициировал его создание, а потом пытался закрыть? Часто ли вы выполняли для него секретные миссии, казавшиеся вам странными? Вы осведомлены о том, что в своем завещании Ник Фьюри выразил пожелание повысить ваш уровень доступа на два пункта?  
Когда он воскреснет, думает Стив, я убью его ещё раз, наверняка и без завещаний.  
  
Наташа звонит ему через четверть часа после того, как он покидает кабинет Пирса.  
– Мишень на спине не мешает? – спрашивает она, и Стив может расслышать скрытое в голосе беспокойство.  
– По крайней мере теперь нет сомнений, что она на мне, – отвечает он.  
– Я не знаю, во что ты веришь, Роджерс, – вздыхает она, – но лучше бы тебе оказаться правым.  
Стив не успевает ответить, потому что асфальт под колёсами его мотоцикла взрывается мелким крошевом.  
  
Он бежит долго – так, чтобы увести погоню от людных улиц, так, чтобы его потеряли все, кроме одного; кроме человека, ради которого Стив повесил на себя мишень.  
Ради которого он может сделать гораздо больше.  
Зимний Солдат нагоняет его на заброшенной стройке; одним сильным движением забрасывает себя на бетонную балку, выкидывает пистолет, в котором не осталось больше патронов, достает нож, вертит его в пальцах – и Стиву кажется, что он узнаёт это движение.  
– Я не буду с тобой драться, – говорит Стив. Зимний Солдат стоит и не двигается, когда Стив медленно снимает с себя шлем. – Ты говорил, что знал меня. И это правда.  
Глаза у Зимнего больше не серые – чёрные, он смотрит на него, не двигаясь, сжимая и разжимая кулак, и вздрагивает, кажется, сильнее Стива, когда одиночный выстрел вышибает из лёгких воздух.  
Стив падает на колени, щит, соскользнув с руки, летит куда-то вниз, а позади него с ленивой грацией хищника спрыгивает на узкое перекрытие Рамлоу.  
– Достаточно, Кэп, – произносит он, и в его голосе угрозы куда меньше, чем Стив опасался. – Даже не думай. Мои ребята будут здесь очень скоро. Тебя убьёт он, – Рамлоу кивает в сторону Зимнего Солдата, – или я. Но, думаю, тебе всё равно.  
Стив опирается здоровой рукой о крошащийся бетон, поднимает голову, не обращая внимания на шорох вынимаемого оружия.  
– Ни слова больше, – предупреждает Рамлоу.  
Стив видит в глазах Зимнего страх, ожидание, надежду, мольбу.  
– Баки, – зовёт он, и звук снимаемого предохранителя за спиной кажется ему щелчком повернувшегося в замке ключа.  
Стив отклоняется, пытаясь уйти от выстрела, грохот забивает уши, что-то обжигает шею и плечо, из ладони Зимнего стремительно летит стальная смерть, Рамлоу заваливается, хрипя, и тянет Стива за собой, какой этаж, пытается вспомнить он, как будто это может его спасти, а потом слышит неприятный болезненный хруст, и наступает темнота.  
  
***  
  
Дверь выглядит так же, как и все разы до этого; может быть, чуть меньше ржавчины на петлях, и дерево матово, мягко сияет, как будто его недавно полировали, но Стив всё равно держит ручку слишком долго, не решаясь войти.  
И в конце концов дверь толкают с другой стороны.  
Баки стоит на пороге – знакомая ухмылка на губах, лукавый прищур светлых глаз, фуражка, лихо сдвинутая набок, отглаженная, с иголочки форма. Стив слышит шум города за его спиной, привычный гомон неспящих улиц и почти делает шаг вперёд, готовый войти, когда Баки останавливает его коротким жестом.  
– Нет, Стиви, – говорит он, качая головой. – Не так.  
– Баки? – зовёт его Стив и наконец слышит свой собственный голос.  
– Я ждал тебя слишком долго, – отвечает Баки, – чтобы теперь довольствоваться иллюзией.  
– Но ты здесь, – непонимающе произносит Стив, и Баки улыбается – той улыбкой, от которой у Стива перехватывало дыхание и в сорок третьем.  
– Я ещё ближе. Стив, вообще-то, – о, он узнаёт эти искры в глазах, – я держу тебя за руку. Просто открой глаза и скажи мне «привет». Ну. Ты достаточно напугал нас всех. Давай же, Капитан.  
Стиву кажется, он почти может почувствовать это, если сосредоточится – прохладу простыней, запах малинового желе и дешевого кофе, свежие цветы в вазах, бормотание телевизора, писк приборов, шум работающего кондиционера и…  
Он слабо дёргает пальцами, и ладони Баки – живая и металлическая – немедленно сжимаются в ответ. Стив щурится, отворачивается от включённых ламп, улыбается пересохшими губами.  
– Привет, – хрипло произносит он. Баки наклоняется стремительно, утыкаясь губами ему в висок, и смеётся. И Стив скорее чувствует, чем слышит, как Баки отвечает ему:  
– Привет.


End file.
